papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Bafflewood
|place = World 3|shop = N/A|lead = N/A|species = Snifit, Piranha Plant|maj = Snifit|min = Piranha Plant|enemy = Snifit, Piranha Plant}} This is the second level of World 3 in Paper Mario Sticker Star. The Bafflewood is an eerie forest with many branching paths. The key to getting through the forest is to choose the correct path from one room to the next. Choosing a wrong path will cause you to go back to the beginning of the level. Piranha Plants are introduced here. Main Path to the Exit The overall path is: Right, Left, Right, Middle, Left. The main path starts off in the second room of the level. This room consists of a sign telling you about the Bafflewood, and two snifits. There are two options of where to go. The correct path to take here is Right. '' The next room has a couple snifits patrolling the room and a Piranha Plant. The correct path to take is ''Left. The following room has three path options to take. The Right one is correct. After this, you reach a room with a tub of poison with tow snifits inside. Taking the Middle '''''path is correct here. The Right path leads to another area discussed in the Secondary Path. The final room with branching paths has a total of five paths to choose from. Despite this, only the far left path is correct. After this, you will reach a room with a lone white dandelion. Going beyond here is the exit of the level with the comet piece. Secondary Path (Wiggler Piece Path) The overall path is '''Right, Left, Right, Right. This leads to a new area with new branching paths. If you head down towards the screen, you can find the '''secret door' location. Heading right from this room leads to a fenced room with a lot of stickers stuck on bushes. After Chasing the Wiggler Segment to This Level.. The Wiggler segment will run off in this path ending up in the fenced off room full of stickers. The Wiggler segment will open a secret back path to a room behind this one with two Piranha Plants guarding item blocks. Beyond here you can find a room with the Bowling Ball item. After defeating the Wiggler segment in a battle, it will follow you. Lead it to the regular exit and comet piece to exit the level. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: Jump, Shiny Jump, Line Jump, Shiny Line Jump, Iron Jump, Shiny Iron Jump, Hopslipper, Shiny Hopslipper, Worn-out Hammer, Hammer, Baahammer, Slaphammer, Burnhammer, Frosthammer, Eekhammer, Hurlhammer, POW Block, Shell, Shiny Shell, Flashy Shell, Ice Flower, Fire Flower Things: Bowling Ball, Trophy '''Secret Door: '''Found in the first room of the secret path. Contains the Violin. Secrets - If you've chosen a wrong path previously, the sign in the first branching room will taunt you with the message: "Be careful Not to Become That Guy Who Got Baffled _ Times" based on the amount of times you've chosen an incorrect path. - After clearing the poison in this world, returning to where the Bowling Ball was, there will now instead be a Trophy, resembling a Bowling Ball Trophy. Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Category:Locations